


The Bartender and the Motorcycle Man

by lowermiddlechild



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bartenders, College, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mentions of Anxiety, Pickup Lines, Slow Build, i'll add more later, romance stuff, this fandom needs some cute stuff so here ya go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowermiddlechild/pseuds/lowermiddlechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's trying to find a way to balance school and work and taking care of his little sister. He doesn't have time for a social life or a boyfriend. Or at least that's what he keeps telling himself after meeting the motorcycle man with the gorgeous face and the heavenly abs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wow that hurt

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw a prompt on tumblr that was basically "“I’m running late to school and you just hit me with your motorcycle cause you’re also late and no I don’t want to go to the hospital instead because I cannot miss this test just please give me a ride instead?” and then I changed it a bit and started writing.
> 
> This is my first ever fic so to the ten people that might read it: please enjoy and tell me if you have any suggestions!
> 
> Also I don't have a beta (editor?) so if you wanna volunteer for that then let me know!
> 
> My tumblr is bicyclestandard.tumblr.com come say hi :)

“Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.” I chanted under my breath as I raced towards Walker Hall, dodging pedestrians and ignoring the cars honking at me as I jaywalked my way to class. Of all days to sleep through my alarm it had to be today! This portfolio was worth sixty percent of my grade and Professor Smith absolutely refused to accept late work. 

I had just rounded a corner and dashed out into the street (always look both ways, kids) when what felt like a sixteen wheeler crash into me. From the ground I looked up and nope, it wasn’t a sixteen wheeler, it was an angry looking short guy on a motorcycle. 

“Shit kid! What the hell were you thinking?” He growled. Dude hit me with his motorcycle and has the gall to yell at me? I glared up at him and was about to answer with something sarcastic that would probably get me punched when I remembered my portfolio. 

“Fuck dude, I need a ride to campus. Like right now.” I said while I scrambled up from the ground and grabbing my bag. He stared at me for a few seconds, probably wondering how hard I had hit my head, and then handed me a helmet. I hopped on the bike, wrapped my arms around his waist and we sped off. I started to freak out about my class when I realized that holy hell, Motorcycle Man had some serious abs. 

“Where exactly on campus do you need to be?” He asked, shaking me out of my increasingly dirty thoughts. 

“Walker Hall.” I shouted back over the roar of the motorcycle. He nodded and within a few minutes we were in front of the building. I nearly tripped as I tried to get off of the bike and take off my helmet at the same time. 

“Thanks for the ride!” I shouted as I jogged up to the building. He stared at me for a few before lifting his hand in a slight wave. I turned back around and as I made my way through the building I realized that oh god, I had just sat behind a stranger on a motorcycle with my hands around his waist and his back pressing into my chest and I didn’t even get his name. Wow. Awesome. I’m the king of social interactions. Fortunately I didn’t have much time to obsess over the weirdness of this morning because I’d finally gotten to my classroom. 

“Just in time, Eren.” Professor Smith said with a smile as I handed in my portfolio. I smiled back and went to take my seat in the back of the classroom. Trost University is in the middle of the city and has a pretty large student body but the professor to student ratio in the English department is small enough that an English major like me gets to be pretty close to all of his professors. I’ve had Professor Smith for around five classes and I’m only a second semester junior. Chances are, I’ll see him even more next year. Professor Smith tends to take a special interest in the seniors in the English department. 

The class passed by fairly quickly and in no time at all I was sitting down to lunch with my best friend, Armin Arlert. Armin’s a good kid but as a bio major he’s constantly stressing out about schoolwork. Today was no exception. 

“It’s the second to last week before the end of the semester! I’m nowhere near ready for finals! And my stupid gen ed English class is driving me crazy! The Professor said that my personal narrative essay lacked emotion! How do you write with emotion? I used plenty of adjectives! Isn’t that enough?” Armin continued to rant as I ate my lunch and thought just a little bit more about the motorcycle man. It’s not like I was obsessed with him or anything. I just don’t have a lot of free time and when life gets really busying dating and boyfriends are some of the first things I toss out the window. I hadn’t really dated anyone since high school and to be completely honest, I hadn’t had sex in a while either.

“Well?” Armin demanded, snapping me back to reality. 

“Sorry what?” I said rather sheepishly. Armin sighed and looked at me as if I was somewhat hopeless. 

“You were completely zoning out. I asked if you got that portfolio turned in. You were freaking out about it this morning.” Armin had stayed over the night before and had seen my mad dash to get ready and get to class on time. 

“Oh yeah, listen to what happened this morning!” I recounted the run in with motorcycle man and my close call with tardiness. Armin was a good audience, laughing at the way I told the story and seeming to forget about his own troubles for a bit as I acted out certain scenes and tried to make the story as entertaining as possible. It’s always been like this with Armin and me. He was always a pretty serious kid and right after I met him in third grade I made it my mission to get him to loosen up a bit. It became especially important to me in high school when his anxiety began to get worse. I’m not all that great at comforting people but when it comes to Armin I always made a special effort. 

“You’re unbelievable.” Armin laughed after I’d finished my tale. “Was he at least a cute motorcycle man?” I blushed at his comment and stuttered out an answer, 

“ I don’t know; he was wearing a helmet! But I could feel his abs through his shirt.” I admitted. Armin laughed again as we got up. We parted ways at the door to the dining hall and I turned towards my last class of the day. 

British Literature is one of the only English classes that I don’t really enjoy. I’m pretty sure it’s because Professor Dok is a complete asshole. The only thing that kept me from skipping class completely was his strict attendance policy and the fact that I can sit in the back with Ymir and Christa and just completely zone out.

I met Ymir and Christa my freshman year. They lived across the hall from Armin and I always saw them when I went to see him. Christa and Ymir had been best friends since high school and they kept a running commentary during Brit Lit that always had me struggling to keep from laughing. The classroom was filling up as I slipped and headed towards Ymir and Christa in the back. They were having a lighthearted argument about which bar to go out to tonight and as I sat down Christa turned to me. 

“Eren, you’re working tonight, right?” At my nod she turned back to Ymir, “See? Eren’s working tonight so we should go to Murphy’s!” Murphy’s is the bar I bartend at and while we do good business, it’s definitely not a college bar. I think that’s why I like working there. I’ve never been a fan of college bars and clubs. Too loud and too crowded for my tastes. Ymir scowled at me as if the entire conversation was my fault and went back to convincing Christa to go to one of the clubs downtown. I tuned out their conversation for the rest of the class because honestly, I didn’t want to dwell on the fact that I wasn’t going to be going out on a weekend for a long time. 

I’d been pushing Mikasa to apply for Trost Academy for a while. With her grades and artistic talent I predicted she would get in the moment we sent in the application. What I didn’t predict was the cost of a private high school. Even with the money I had saved, I was going to be working all of the weekends in the foreseeable future. Don’t get me wrong; I’m glad she got in! It was me that pushed her to apply in the first place! The tuition cost just has me a little stressed out and I think Mikasa can tell. I hate to worry her. She’s just a kid for crying out loud; at her age, she should be worrying about boys and her grades, heaven knows I was. 

By the time I tuned back into class we barely had five minutes left. As soon as it ended, I packed up and left so I could get home in time to see Mikasa before work. I jumped on the bus and on the ride home I couldn’t help but think of the motorcycle man again. I’ve got to stop getting onto random strangers’ motorcycles especially if I’m going to start daydreaming about their fantastic abs. 


	2. Definitely my kind of bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up: Levi swears a lot. I mean Eren does too but not in this chapter.  
> I don't know what I'm doing.
> 
> Enjoy ~

“Come on Levi! It’ll be fun!” Hanji was tugging on my arm and practically shouting in my ear even though she and Commander Eyebrows had already managed to get me out of my apartment and walking around downtown; really what more did they want from me? My eyes widened slightly as I took in the sight in front of me. 

“Abso-fucking-lutely not.” I practically spat out, glaring at the neon sign of the karaoke bar as if it personally had offended me. Being out like this was already ruining any semblance of a good mood that I might have had but Farlan had been bugging me even more than usual so Hanji had been able to convince me to come out. I shot a very quick glare at Erwin. 

“Ah, Hanji, how about someplace a little quieter? I just got a recommendation for a bar not too far from here that might have the atmosphere we’re looking for.” Erwin may have been a pain in the ass sometimes but, damn, he’s a great ally. Hanji sighed and nodded her consent and Erwin steered us towards a calmer section of the city and into a bar called Murphy’s. As soon as we entered the bar I could tell I would like it. The place was neat and most of the people inside looked like they wouldn’t bother me. Seems like my type of bar. 

Erwin turned to me with a silent question and I sighed before offering to get the first round. Hanji beamed at me as she and Erwin ducked off to find a table. I walked up to the bar and looked around for the bartender. He wasn’t in sight so I sat at one of the barstools and glared at the specials list. 

“What can I get you?” I glanced up at the words and holy shit look at those eyes. Fucking hell someone stuck jewels onto this kid’s fucking face. I blinked and took in the rest of the guy’s face. Tan skin, a few freckles, some straight ass teeth. Oh yeah, this is definitely my kind of bar. 

“Uh, can I help you?” the poor kid tried again. I frowned a bit because his voice just seemed so familiar but I couldn’t place where I’d heard it. The kid scowled at my expression and propped his hand on his hip, clearly waiting for me to quit staring and answer his damn question. 

“A couple of gin and tonics and a rose wine.” The kid set about making the drinks and as he did I had the chance to study him a bit more. He almost looked too young to be a bartender but his hands certainly looked like they knew what they were doing. I didn’t order particularly complex drinks or anything but a good bartender is easy to spot. 

“Any reason you’re glaring at me or is that just how you always look?” The kid joked as he set the three drinks in front of me. I started to scowl even more when suddenly I remembered how I knew this kid. I looked him dead in the eye and suddenly knew exactly what to say. 

“I hit you with my motorcycle this morning.” I said as nonchalantly as I possibly could and grabbed one of the gin and tonics and the rose wine. His mouth formed a perfect “O” as I smirked and walked off, drinks in hand. I found Hanji and Erwin fairly easily and after putting the wine in front of Erwin and the tonic in front of Hanji, I noticed they were staring at me. 

“Something wrong with my face?” I said with a scowl. 

“Please tell me you’re flirting with the bartender.” Hanji said with a gleam in her eyes.

“Of course not!” I said indignantly. Erwin and Hanji shared a look. “Dammit I’m serious!” 

“Why not? Eren’s gorgeous.” Erwin stated rather matter of factly. 

“How the hell do you know him?” 

“He’s a student in the English department at the university. Bright kid.” Erwin sipped his drink and glanced up at me. “If you want some advice, I’d bet twenty bucks that a cheesy pickup line would fluster him in the best kind of way.” 

I stared at Erwin’s expression (fucking ridiculous eyebrows wagging up and down) for a moment longer before shaking my head and going back up to the bar for my drink. 

The kid was still staring at me so I cocked an eyebrow and stared back. He blushed and stuck out his hand. 

“I’m Eren. Eren Jaeger.” I eyed his hand for a moment before shaking it. 

“Levi Ackerman.” I said, “Did you make it to class on time?” 

“Yeah I did actually. My professor is hella strict about being late so thanks for the ride.” Eren said with a laugh. He had a nice laugh. It was the kind of laugh that made you want to do anything, say anything, to make him laugh again. I wanted to keep talking to him but I knew that if I keep this conversation going much longer I’d somehow manage it fuck it up. 

“It was the least I could do after hitting you.” I said feeling kind of awkward. “Well my friends are waiting for me but, um, it was really nice meeting you again.” I said as I turned from the bar. I took a step away and then thought ‘Aw fuck it’ and turned back around and said, “Actually, did you get hurt at all?” 

“Uh, by your motorcycle?”

“No, when you fell from heaven.” I nearly laughed out loud. Eren’s face had turned bright red. Erwin was one hundred percent right. The kid looks fucking incredible when he got all flustered. I smirked and held out my hand, palm up, silently hoping he’d understand what I was asking for. Fortunately Eren reached under the bar and pulled out a napkin and a pen and quickly wrote down his number before placing it in my outstretched hand. “I’ll call you sometime, okay kid?” 

Eren’s blush had faded a bit and when he smiled at me it was a bemused sort of smile. 

“I’d like that, old man.” Looks like I owe Erwin some money. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all the people who have read my sad excuse for a first fanfic! It means a lot. You guys da best!
> 
> Also if you want to check out my technologically challenged tumblr it's here: http://bicyclestandard.tumblr.com
> 
> Finally: I'd love to have a beta so hit me up on tumblr if that sounds like something you'd wanna do!


	3. Some Awkward Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward conversations. That's it. That's the chapter.

Sometimes I do dumb things. Sometimes I do really dumb things. This is one of those times. But Motorcycle Man (shit, Levi) had smirked and held out his hand and there I went doing something dumb again. I mean for one thing giving my number to people I just met has never really been a habit of mine and honestly, who the hell just uses a cheesy pickup line and expects it to work? Levi, apparently. And Jesus Christ why did I have to let it work? I mean it’s not like he isn’t good looking. Levi had sharp features that paired nicely with his pale skin and dark hair and I’d always been a fan of the undercut but what really got me were his eyes. He’s got these eyes that look like they’re expecting something from you and it just makes me want to live up to those expectations. I guess that’s my daddy issues coming into play. But my problem is that I don’t have time for people to call me or text me or basically even talk to me. If I’m not in class or at work then I’m doing homework, cleaning the apartment, or looking after Mikasa in some way. After my mom died and my dad disappeared I took over running our tiny household and my social life flew out the window. I don’t really mind all that much. It means that I get shit done, I’ll graduate with a pretty good GPA and Mikasa will get to go to an amazing school. The only real downsides are that I don’t get a lot of sleep and I haven’t had sex in over a year. Okay so the last part kind of seriously sucked but it’s partially my fault because I’m not really into casual sex. 

Yet for some reason I decided it would be a great idea to give my number to the guy who hit me with a motorcycle. Great going, Eren. I sighed and finished closing the bar. Levi and his friends (one of which looked suspiciously like Professor Smith) had left a while ago. Levi had turned around at the door and given me a little wave and a mildly smug grin before leaving behind his friends. I’d been red for half an hour afterwards. I don’t know why this one guy affects me more than other people that have flirted with me. Normally I’m all about a snappy comeback but I just get so flustered around him. Grabbing my jacket I put Levi out of my mind for a while as I walked home. 

The next two days followed my normal routine and I had begun to think Levi had forgotten about me. Situations like this always suck because while I didn’t want a boyfriend or have time for, you know, socializing in general, I still wanted him to call me. I know it’s silly but it’s really nice to have someone interested in you. So when I didn’t hear from him after three days, I pushed my disappointment to the side and decided not to think about Levi and his amazing eyes and abs anymore. Unfortunately Armin wasn’t letting it go. 

“Oh come on Eren! A guy would be good for you!” Armin had been hounding me ever since I told him what happened at the bar. It was strange. He hadn’t talked to me about his life or anxiety since the day I was hit by Levi’s motorcycle. I couldn’t tell if I should say something to him about it or not. 

“You know I don’t have time for that kind of stuff right now!” I said with an exasperated sigh. 

“Which is exactly why you’ve been checking your phone every ten minutes for the past few days.” Armin said sarcastically. Fortunately my phone started to ring so I didn’t have to dignify Armin’s comment with a response. I pulled out my phone and looked at the unknown number and gulped. 

“Armin, it’s him. Armin, what do I do. Help. Armin, help me.” I started to panic a little. 

“Eren just answer the damn phone already.” 

“Shit. Shit. Uh, hi this is Eren?” 

“Hi Mr. Jaeger? Can I interest you in a box set of handmade soaps?” 

“I- wait, what?” 

“Handmade Himalayan hand soaps, Mr. Jaeger. They’re bargain priced at 19-“ 

“What? No! I don’t want your stupid soaps!” I hung up on the poor telemarketer and turned to glare at Armin who happened to be laughing so hard that tears were streaming down his face. I was about to read him an impressive lecture on manners when my phone started to ring again. 

“I said, I don’t want your goddamn soaps!” I yelled into the receiver. 

“Um, what? This is Levi, from the bar? And the motorcycle?” 

“Shit. Uh sorry about that…” I could literally feel my face turn completely red. This is another good reason that I shouldn’t be talking to this guy. Levi just made me so fucking nervous! 

“Rough day?” 

“…yeah.” 

“You sound like you could use a drink.” 

“…” 

“Come on. Just a quick drink?” I bit my lip and took another second to consider it when Armin grabbed the phone out of my hands. 

“He’d be glad to go! Tomorrow night! 8pm! The Sina Bar!” Armin practically shouted into the receiver. This is the end. Eren Jaeger is done for. I’m going to actually die of embarrassment. With a smirk Armin finished his meddling and handed the phone back to me. I looked down to see that Levi was definitely still on the line and hesitantly brought the phone up to my ear. 

“So your friend seems pretty set on this happening but I… well, I’m not in the habit of coercing people into getting a drink with me. I mean I know I come on a little strong but it’s not my intention to do anything to make you feel like you have-“ Levi’s voice sounded like he was also kind of embarrassed and I realized that maybe it wouldn’t kill me to get a drink with the hot motorcycle man. 

“Levi,” I interrupted quickly, “I think a drink is exactly what I need. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay old man?” Levi sucked in his breath for a second before he replied. 

“Sounds good, kid.” he answered. I said goodbye and hung up the phone to see Armin grinning like the little maniac that he was. 

That night I turned to Mikasa during dinner to tell her my plans for the next night. I guess normally guys don’t really tell their little sisters all about their personal life but Mikasa and I had been through a lot and we were a closer than your average siblings because of it. We’re both really protective of each other when it comes to guys. I pulled on the sleeve of my sweater and avoided her eyes as I told her about my upcoming date. 

“So you’re going for drinks with the guy that hit you with a motorcycle?” Mikasa asked cocking an eyebrow. I was cringed and waited for the inevitable lecture I was about to get. “Is he hot?” 

“Why is everyone so hung up on how he looks?” 

“Is that a no?” 

“Mikasa I’m serious! I was prepared for you to lecture for an hour!” I said hotly. 

“Why? I think a date with a hot guy would be good for you! You never do anything but work or school or that annoying reading aloud thing you do.” 

“What annoying reading aloud thing?” Mikasa ignored my indignant interruption. 

“I really appreciate you taking care of me, Eren, but you’ve got take some time for yourself every once and a while!” She got up and walked around the table to wrap her arms around my shoulders and continued, “Also you really need to get laid. This apartment has thin walls.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah okay so I had a really hard time deciding how I wanted to do this story. I know what I want to happen I'm just having a tough time figuring out how to make it work.  
> Also sorry my dialogue is really super awkward haha.
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr if you want: http://bicyclestandard.tumblr.com
> 
> Again: my tumblr is hella basic because I can't do technology.
> 
> As always feel free to comment and stuff :) I love to hear from people! Message me on tumblr too because internet friends are so freaking rad


	4. Let's go on a date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovely people :) Just a heads up: After this chapter it'll take me a bit to update. I'm going to try to have my chapters be a little longer so they'll take longer to write and edit. Hopefully it'll be worth it! 
> 
> Let me know what you think about anything and everything!
> 
> Oh and the rating went up because of the next chapter not this one... Sorry if I got your hopes up!

I tugged on my button-up a few more times, nervously looking in the mirror. I know that I’m shit when it comes to clothes and fashion and dressing up for a date feels like taking a test that I haven’t studied for in a class that I’ve never taken. Add that to the fact that I hadn’t been on a date since high school and you could say I was freaking out a little bit. I was still debating whether or not my outfit was okay when Mikasa stuck her head in my room. 

“You’re not wearing that.” It was a statement, not a question. Mikasa walked over to my closet and rummaged through my shirts for a minute before picking out a dark green button up and handing it to me. She then moved on to my dresser to grab a pair of dark wash jeans and tossed them directly into my face. She smirked at me and said, “We want him to actually like you, right? So don’t look so freaked out. Remember you’re a total babe.” 

“You’re right. I’ve got this.” I said as I flexed my arms and flashed her a cheesy grin. I laughed as she shook her head and came over to roll my sleeves up to just above my elbows and I could feel my nerves calming down. Mikasa was right though. I am a total babe and it’s time to quit with the nerves and get my shit together. 

I caught the bus to the bar and as I was walking up to the building I saw Levi leaning against the building and holy hell, he looks good. He wore a black v-neck that was just tight enough to get a peak of his muscles and a pair of dark skinny jeans. The leather jacket and helmet in his hands told me that yes, he had ridden his motorcycle here. Which makes me wonder… is it possible to have sex on a motorcycle? If yes, is it comfortable? Mmmmm I’ll bet Levi knows…. Shit I need to get my mind out of the gutter. I hurried the last few feet and Levi looked up from his phone to give me a small smile. 

“Hey.” I said just a little breathlessly. I need to start working out again, geez. He chuckled a bit and returned my greeting. Without another word he held the door open for me and we slipped inside. He led the way to the bar and it gave me a chance to look around a bit. 

The bar itself was a huge oval with a giant shelf of alcohol in the middle for the bartender to use. The low lighting gave the whole place the feeling of a cozy cabin and I noticed a small fireplace on the back wall. The inside of the building was red and gold themed with dark wood to accent the bright colors. The bar was decently full for a Tuesday night. I smirked a little bit. Armin had picked well. I stopped my observations of the bar just in time to see Levi staring at me. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“What do you want to drink?” He was already holding a gin and tonic. I paused for a second before deciding to test him a little bit. 

“Vodka sprite with pineapple, please.” Fun fact about this drink: they’re super sweet and 100% a college kid’s drink. Like a college girl that doesn’t want to taste the alcohol in her drink. The bartender asked for my ID and as I handed it over Levi frowned just a little bit. I grabbed my drink and followed him over to a booth. 

“So for curiosity’s sake, just how old are you?” Levi had decided to jump right into it, I guess. 

“I’m 21. What about you?” He grimaced at my question and avoided my eyes as he answered my question. 

“I’m 29.” He said very softly. He looked so awkward and uncomfortable that I laughed out loud. Levi looked up at my grin and half of his mouth pulled up into a small crooked smile. “You don’t mind?” 

“Nah, you’re good. I mean, age is just a number right?” His smile got a little wider and for some reason I continued without a filter, “Besides a guy with your abs shouldn’t worry about something so trivial!” A millisecond later I realized what I’d just said and half a second after that his smile turned into a full-blown smirk. 

“A fan of my abs, are we? Seems like someone wasn’t as worried about class as they should have been.” Levi said. 

“There are more important things than books and cleverness!” I quoted perfectly. Levi’s eyes crinkled up a bit when he laughed and I decided that I liked it. We filled a full two hours with easy banter and I learned some interesting information about Levi. He was indeed best friends with Professor Smith (though he called him Commander Eyebrows and, I swear to God, I’ll never be able to look at my professor the same way again); Levi was a dual citizen of both France and the United States, and finally that he’d had his motorcycle license since he was a senior in college. We’d talked right up until closing time and as we left the bar Levi offered to give me a ride home on his bike. I, for one, am a huge fan of motorcycle riding and as I felt the rush of adrenaline that filled my body as we sped off towards my apartment I realized that I hadn’t had this much fun in a long time. I had Levi to thank for my good mood (well okay, Mikasa and Armin deserve some credit too.) We pulled into the parking lot in front of my apartment far too soon and I pulled off the helmet and smiled a little sadly. 

“I guess I never really apologized for hitting you with my bike the other day. So yeah, sorry about that.” Levi said sheepishly as I hopped off the bike. I laughed again and said, 

“I’m actually glad you did. I, uh, well I really needed this.” I could feel the beginnings of a blush creeping into my cheeks when he smiled. 

“Then I have two questions for you. But, um, don’t feel like you have to say yes to either one.” I nodded to show that I understood and Levi took it as a sign to continue. 

“One: Would you maybe want to do this again? Maybe sometime this weekend?” His face wore a mostly indifferent expression but I noticed that he was nervously biting his lip. My grin came back full force then. 

“I’d love to. I’ll have to see when I’m off again though… I generally work every night on the weekends until close.” Levi nodded and seemed to have a quick internal debate before looking up at me again. 

“We don’t have to go out somewhere, if you don’t want to miss work. Maybe a drink at my place or something?” Levi offered. 

“Yeah that sounds really nice!” I agreed, “Okay so what’s your second question?” It wasn’t the best lighting under the light beside my front door but I could have sworn that Levi’s face turned a slightly red. 

“Right, two: I was thinking maybe I could get a goodnight kiss?” Yup, he was definitely blushing. I don’t think I’d ever seen him quite so flustered. I could get used to this, I thought to myself with a small smile. Levi grinned back and put his hands on my waist to pull me in. I crossed my hands behind his neck and leaned in to kiss him. 

The moment his lips touched mine an incredibly intense feeling shot through my chest. It felt like a fire was running through my veins in the most pleasant way possible and suddenly our kiss turned from a simple goodnight kiss to something much more heated. I had no idea where the feeling had come from but I did know that I didn’t want it to stop. Clearly Levi felt the same way as he pushed me against the wall and bit down on my bottom lip. I’m not sure what would have happened if my neighbor hadn’t turned off his outside light, startling us out of our moment. 

Levi and I were panting and a little flushed but we both managed a grin. Levi leaned in to peck my lips once more and I felt that strange feeling spark again before turning away and walking back to his motorcycle and calling out over his shoulder, 

“Friday?” 

“Sounds good!” I answered with a laugh and let myself into my apartment. Once inside I took a second to think about Levi and that absolutely amazing kiss for a minute before letting Mikasa know I was home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I have a tumblr that I post links to the updates and other snk stuff to :) http://bicyclestandard.tumblr.com
> 
> Feel free to message me about anything because if you're reading this then there is a 99.99% chance that you're rad as fuck


	5. Why am I the one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: I have never written smut before and I have no idea if this is even passable. If it isn't, I am so fucking sorry. 
> 
> This chapter is nearly twice as long as the other ones. I can't decide if I like them longer or not. Also I hit some hardcore writer's block while doing this chapter so I hope it doesn't suck too much.
> 
> Also thank you for the comments and kudos :) Please send more! I really really like hearing from you guys. Got an idea? Tell me because ya girl don't know what the fuck she's doing.

**Levi’s POV**

I can’t believe how well my date with Eren went. I can’t actually believe I went on a fucking date in the first place. If Erwin hadn’t convinced me that Eren wasn’t a fan of a fast fuck… Well let’s just say I’m not really a dating kind of guy. But this kid had made the entire night amazing. He was definitely more than a pretty face. I have a tendency to intimidate most guys with my age and my, let’s call it stoic, personality. Eren threw his age right in may face with that fruity little sorority girl drink. He laughed when I told him my age. He continuously caught me off guard the entire time we were talking at the bar but for some reason it felt so comfortable. I’m not that casual or familiar with anyone other than Erwin and Hanji. 

Then there was that fucking kiss! I’m not one to “gush” about anything but I’ve never had a kiss like that. It felt… perfect. It was a chilly night but that stupid kiss warmed me up completely. And oh man did Eren know what he was doing or what? The kid had me blushing and grinning; all that sappy shit meant for couples in fucking rom coms. 

To be completely honest, it scares me a little. Eren is so genuine and excitable and downright pleasant to be around. He’s the opposite from me. He’s not a short asshole that can’t deal with most people for more than five minutes. He’s not obsessive compulsive and he seems completely at ease with any teasing thrown his way. Eren isn’t likely to start a brawl over a short joke. I don’t know if being with Eren is my best idea… He’s too good for someone like me and I know that I’ll find some way to fuck everything up. But I can’t seem to help myself. I want Eren and not just sexually (although yes please I’d like that Jaeger booty (holy hell did I really just think that? Gotta spend less time with that fucker Hanji)). I want to know all the stupid little details about him. I want to know how he takes his coffee, what kind of shampoo he uses, even shit like what his favorite kind of cheesecake is. 

In the middle of my musing I felt my phone begin to vibrate. 

“Yeah?” I said by way of greeting. 

“So how’d it go with Eren?” Erwin asked forgoing a proper hello. 

“It went… really fucking well actually.” 

“Thank god. I would have had to fail him otherwise.” Erwin said with a chuckle. I sincerely hoped he was joking. “Are you going out with him again?” 

“Yeah I think so.” 

“Then Levi, I have to ask, are you still occasionally seeing Farlan?” I felt my face settle into a scowl. Farlan was a guy who lived in my apartment complex. I’d known him a long time and when I was looking for a one-night stand he was the perfect option. I hadn’t seen him in a while though. The last time we’d hooked up, he’d told me that he’d developed feelings for me. So naturally, I ran. I was serious about the whole not dating thing. Which is what made how I already felt about Eren so weird. Eren drew me to him in a way that I’d never experienced in my life. 

“Levi? Are you still there?” Erwin’s voice brought me out of my thoughts. 

“What? No I haven’t fucked Farlan for about a month and a half. He got too attached…” I answered. Erwin knew me well enough to be comfortable with my rather blunt language. 

“I’m glad to hear that. Eren’s a special guy. If you have to let him down, be kind, okay?” Erwin said quietly. 

**Eren’s POV**

I looked at the To Do list on my phone and sighed. I’d been spending more time with Levi and the list had gotten pretty long. Finals had killed me last week and I knew that if I wanted to graduate on time, I was going to have to take summer classes. Pair that with the money that summer classes cost and I’d be lying if I said it wasn’t stressing me out a bit. 

Levi and I had been on a few more dates since our first drink but I never took him up on the offer to go to his apartment. I mean I absolutely want him to fuck me into the mattress so hard that I can’t walk the next day but it just never really worked out that way. But tonight that was hopefully going to change. Levi had offered to cook me dinner, Mikasa had convinced me to take off work and my boss had agreed. 

The walk from the bus stop to Levi’s apartment was only about 5 minutes and as it was the beginning of May, the stroll felt great. The sun had gone down and the cool air was just what I needed to sooth my nerves. Levi was just too amazing. He was one of those people who just kept on surprising you with how good at things they were. He was abso-freaking-lutely gorgeous, an accomplished architect, could speak French and had impeccable fashion sense. Sometimes I feel like a little kid he’s babysitting rather than someone he thinks is attractive and wants to take on dates. 

I looked up at the apartment complex for a minute before walking into the lobby. Levi was leaning on the front desk but when he saw me, he straightened up and walked over to me. His expression didn’t show any extra excitement but when he grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the elevator I could tell he was excited. He turned back to me a flashed a quick smile before hitting the button for the fifth floor. As soon as we were inside the elevator he pulled me down for a sweet kiss. That little spark popped up again and I sighed into his mouth. 

“I’m really glad you came tonight.” Levi said against my lips. 

“Me too.” I said with a smile. The elevator dinged and he pulled away as the elevator doors opened up. I followed him out and down the hallway to his apartment. Levi’s apartment building was so much nicer than my own that it made me blush a little. He unlocked the door and held it open for me as I walked inside. The apartment was so clean that it was practically sparkling. Suddenly I felt incredibly young. I panicked for a second, debating whether or not I should even walk on a carpet this clean. Levi walked over to the kitchen and held up two wine glasses. 

“Red or white?” 

“Red, please.” I downed my first glass in seconds and though Levi raised an eyebrow, he didn’t say anything about it. Dinner was amazing and I added ‘great chef’ to Levi’s list of great qualities. After we ate he pulled out a stack of movies and asked me to pick with a glint in his eye. He was testing me. I could feel it. I smirked at him. 

“Okay Boondock Saints if we’re actually going to watch the movie and Across the Universe if we’re going to make out.” I said confidently. “Across the Universe has a better make out soundtrack.” I replied to his questioning look. Levi doesn’t seem to talk much unless he deems the conversation worth it. It’s not so much that he’s quiet or shy; I think he just doesn’t like to waste time. He popped Across the Universe into the Xbox and I stretched out on the couch. I closed my eyes for a second, enjoying the feeling of a few glasses of wine and a fantastic dinner. 

Plus I’m just a little shit and I knew what would happen next. 

I smiled against his lips and as he kissed me I felt that now familiar fire race through my body. We kissed for a while, not taking it past closed mouths and with hands firmly above the waist. However, as much as I love kissing Levi, I was starting to feel a bit impatient. I bit his bottom lip and feeling his mouth open I stuck my tongue in to explore. He took my cue and pressed closer to deepen the kiss and we began to wrestle for control of the kiss. 

I was about to win that particular match but Levi knew the perfect way to distract me. His hands began to undo the buttons on my shirt and run up and down my sides. I shivered and he broke away from my lips to press wet kisses down my jaw and neck towards my collarbones. He stopped there and I gasped as he bit down and sucked on the skin just below my collarbone. He continued to suck on my neck as I moaned. Levi chuckled at the sounds coming from my mouth. 

“I like how loud you get.” He said with a smirk before continuing his trail of kisses down my (barely there) abs. His mouth set my skin on fire just like when we kissed and it felt absolutely incredible. I wondered what those lips would feel like around my dick… He paused for a moment and looked up at me and then back down at the now noticeable bulge in my pants. “You okay with this? I know how you feel about casual sex.” 

For a split second I didn’t realize what he was saying. A grin broke out across my face and I surged up and brought his lips to mine. 

“Yeah dude I’m down.” I laughed, as we broke apart. Levi grimaced at my use of the word dude and set to work unbuttoning my pants and pulling them, along with my boxers, down. He took my erection in his hand and pumped a few times to bring me to complete hardness. Before I could think he leaned down and swirled his tongue around the head and my breathing hitched. He took me in his mouth and I swear I could see stars. The feeling of intense fire spread through my entire body as he bobbed up and down on my shaft with lewd slurpy sounds. He pulled his mouth away after a few seconds and licked a stripe down the underside of my cock, right along the vein and I realized that damn I have not had sex in a long ass time. With how good Levi was at this there was no way that I was going to last very long. 

I didn’t get too long to dwell on it because the next thing I knew, Levi had taken all of me into his hot, wet mouth and I shamelessly moaned. 

I was just a little ashamed of how soon I was going to cum. “Goddamn Levi… I’m close.” 

He responded by humming around my cock as he continued to hollow out his cheeks and suck. It barely took any time for me to cum after that began and I gave a stuttered warning right before shooting into Levi’s mouth. He continued sucking and took every drop. After I was spent Levi stood up and left the room while I took a few deep breaths, coming down from my high. When he came back he kissed me on the lips and I could taste the mint on his breath. 

I tried to pull him down so I could return the favor but he pushed my hands out of the way and kissed me again before pulling me against him so we could finish the movie. 

“Is something wrong?” I asked after a few minutes. He turned to look down at my face, which was resting against his shoulder. 

“Not at all. Oral doesn’t always have to be a favor for a favor kind of thing.” He said with a slightly confused expression. I must have still looked worried because he leaned down to capture my lips again and continued, “I wanted to make you feel good. That’s all.” I took a second to think about how different this process was from the normal college student relationship and we finished the rest of the movie in each other’s arms. 

At the end our date he gave me a ride home on his motorcycle and I savored the feeling of the wind blowing against my face. Also let’s be honest, I loved having my arms wound around Levi’s strong stomach and his back pressed into me. For once I wasn’t worried about all the work I had to do or my long ass To Do list. 

In front of my door Levi kissed me once again and I couldn’t help the grin that took over my features. Levi returned it before pulling my hips towards him. 

“Oi, Eren? How about you be my boyfriend?” He asked with his crooked smile. I took a second, pretending to consider his offer. 

“I mean I guess that wouldn’t be too terrible.” I replied as he pulled me in for more kissing. I didn’t get inside my apartment for another five minutes. I closed the door and locked it and then the panic set in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's me tumblr: bicyclestandard.tumblr.com
> 
> Hit me up sometime


	6. Down and Back

Eren’s POV

“Armin, I can’t have a fucking boyfriend! I don’t have the time or the money or th-“ 

Armin cut me off by clapping his hand over my mouth. “Eren, shut the fuck up.” 

I glared at him and pried his fingers away from my mouth. “I know you’re just trying to help, but this isn’t a panicked moment. I’ve actually thought about it!” After Levi and I’s last date I’d sat down on the floor in the hallway and had a minor panic attack. I realized that I can’t have a boyfriend and that pretending that things could work out with Levi is just fooling myself. Besides my obviously insane schedule, I was also concerned about Levi too. I mean I know I’m cute-ish but a guy like him could get so much better. I’m just a kid after all. Woah, where did my snarky attitude go? I sighed at my own inner thoughts and looked back at Armin. “Look, I appreciate how much you care about me but I seriously think this is for the best. Anyway, I’ve got to go. I’ll text you later.” 

Before Armin could say another word, I had grabbed my book bag and headed out the door of the coffee shop. The walk back to my apartment wasn’t too far and it was such a nice day that I decided to skip taking the bus back. I smiled a bit as I felt the sunlight warm my skin. I needed more moments of happiness like this. I’d been picking up more shifts and trying to get all of my homework done on time this past week as an excuse to distance myself from Levi and it was starting to take its toll. Not to mention, goddammit I miss him. I know I haven’t known him for all that long but everything just seems lighter when he’s around. I feel lighter when he’s around. But it’s not fair to him for me to keep dating him. I won’t ever have time to pamper him or even really spend time with him. I’ll always have something I’ll need to work on or go do. 

When I got home I started taking out the ingredients to make a huge batch of pasta sauce and noodles. I’m working nearly every night this week so if I don’t have time to make dinner Mikasa can just warm up some noodles in the microwave. Once we had pasta every night for two week because I was so busy. As I was chopping up the garlic Mikasa came into the kitchen and sat at the table with a book. She looked so serene that I smiled a bit. We both continued our respective activities in relative silence until my phone began to ring. 

“Hello?” I answered, holding my phone between my ear and shoulder. 

“Hey stranger.” Levi’s phone voice was so sexy I had to keep myself from shivering. Don’t judge me. 

“Oh hey, Levi. What’s up?” 

“I was hoping we could maybe do something tomorrow. I feel like I haven’t seen you since last week.” If Levi had been a less dignified person, it would have sounded like he was whining. As it was, he definitely sounded a little bitter. To be fair, he was justified. I’d been avoiding him since he asked me to be his boyfriend nearly a week ago. 

“Um, I don’t know… Tomorrow I’ve got a lot of stuff going on.” Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mikasa look up from her book. 

On the phone Levi sighed, “Yeah okay. I’ll let you get back to whatever you were doing.” Without another word he hung up. I absolutely hated doing this to Levi and I knew that I should quit leading him on but I just needed a little more time to convince myself that I can’t have a boyfriend before I break up with him. 

I turned back to grab the tomato paste from the pantry and noticed that Mikasa was staring at me. “What?” 

She raised her eyebrow at me before turning back to her book. “You think I’m oblivious to what you’re doing to Levi?” She said without raising her eyes from the page. 

I blushed and stammered out a reply “You know I don’t have the time for a boyfriend! I’m working and doing schoolwork and taking care of you and the apartment!” I was nearly shouting at her before pausing to continue under my breath, “That’s all I can handle right now.” 

Mikasa gave me a long, level look before I dropped my eyes. Right when I thought she was going to chew me out she turned back to her book and said, “I got a job.” 

I was stunned. “You got a what?” 

“A job, Eren. I’m nearly an adult and you shouldn’t have to take care of me all of the time. I figured I could help pay for Trost Academy.” Mikasa looked back up at me before getting up to come and wrap her arms around my waist. “Look you’re the best big brother any one could ever have but you have got to do some things for yourself. I’m not saying you have to date the weirdo midget but if he makes you happy…” she trailed off before leaning back and giving me a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll be working full time during the summer and part time in the fall as a waitress at Sasha’s. At least drop a few of your shifts, okay?” I nodded numbly still pretty floored. 

“Good. Call me down when you leave for the bar.” She pulled away to grab her book and head back to her room before yelling over her shoulder “And call the shorty back.” 

I stood in stunned silence for another few seconds before my brain began to function again. I pulled out my phone and pressed Levi’s name in the recent calls list. 

Levi’s POV 

“Yeah okay. I’ll let you get back to whatever you were doing.” I sighed as I hung up the phone and turned towards Erwin and Mike. “See? I’m pretty sure he’s avoiding me.” 

Erwin’s eyebrows pulled together (to form a massive fucking unibrow) and Mike turned to look at him. Erwin frowned and said, “I don’t really know what to say. It seemed like he really liked you and that was _after_ you hit him with a motorcycle…” 

I sighed again and cradled my cup of tea in my hand as I leaned back against my kitchen counter. Eren had been avoiding me since he agreed to be my boyfriend (sidebar: I hate that word. It sounds so middle school tween) and it was starting to really bother me. If I fucked up, you have to tell me. I won’t pick up on it on my own. If he wanted to break up, he needed to tell me that too. There’s no way I’m breaking up with Eren. I didn’t mean to get so attached so quickly but damn. Right off the bat I felt so comfortable around him and that’s something really rare for me. Add that to the sheer physical attraction (can we talk about those fucking eyes and his smooth, tan skin?) and I could say wholeheartedly that I was completely infatuated with the brat. 

Erwin and Mike exchanged another look (they can pack a fucking 20 minute conversation into a half a second look, I swear) and I narrowed my eyes, about to argue with whatever they were about to tell me to do. Just as Erwin opened his mouth, my phone rang. I checked the screen and to my surprise it Eren calling me. 

“Yeah?” I tried to sound annoyed but I’m pretty sure I just sounded stupid. 

“Hey… I, um, have to talk to you about something.” Here it is. This is where he breaks up with me. I knew I couldn’t have a guy as fantastic as Eren. Really it’s probably better this is happening now anyway. 

“I’m really sorry I’ve been avoiding you. I’m just really stressed out but,” Eren paused and took a breath before continuing “I really, really want to make this work. I mean I know we’ve only known each other for about a month but I just feel like you’ve already become so important to me so I’m going to try really hard to sort it out and Mikasa got a job and is basically forcing me to drop a few shifts and I know I’m babbling but I just really want to see you soon.” 

Holy fuck he didn’t want to break up with me. I blinked a few times and realized that he was waiting for me to say something. “Oi, I’m definitely willing to make this work out!” I blurted out “I can work around your work shit, that’s no problem! Just let me know what’s going on!” 

Eren’s nervous laugh filtered through the phone and I started to believe that everything would be okay with us. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're over halfway through this fic. My first one! Yay! I'm working on a new one too so eventually you should all read it. Thank you for all the kudos and comments! Please please leave more!
> 
> Also my tumblr is bicyclestandard.tumblr.com 
> 
> Love you guys :)


	7. Take Me Dancing

“King!” 

“Wait, what’s king again?”

“New rule! King means a new rule!”

“So horse face what’s the rule?”

“You’ll pay for that one Jaeger! NEW RULE IS EVERY TIME ANYONE ELSE DRINKS JAEGER HAS TO DRINK!” 

Circle of Death is our group’s drinking game of choice. Connie and Sasha were throwing a “small get together” to celebrate the fact that Sasha’s restaurant was doing well and that Connie had somehow managed to once again pass all of his classes. It had been about a week since I’d done what Mikasa suggested and cut back on my shifts at the bar. Tonight was the first Friday night that I’d had off in a long ass time and I was hoping to get to spend it with Levi but when he found out about the party, he insisted I spend the time with my friends. 

The plan was to not get that drunk so I could get up early and spend all of tomorrow with him but thanks to that stupid rule made in the first half hour, I was already on my third cup of Evan Williams and coke. I can’t lie though. I _missed_ being drunk. Everything around me just feels loose and good and happy and all of my friends were there with me. Even Jean was being nice tonight. I drew my next card for circle of death and Connie let out the single loudest yell I have ever heard. 

“Hell yes it’s a queen! You know what that means!” 

“Motherfucking hotseat!” Jean and Connie tried to high five over my head but completely missed. Normally I would have felt embarrassed to have such lame friends but all I could do was laugh. God, I forgot how much I like my friends. I mean they can be a serious pain in the ass but over all I gotta say, I love the little numbskulls. 

The point of drinking games is obviously, to get drunk. My group had bent the rules of Circle of Death so that when you drew a queen, instead of everyone asking everyone else questions, we focus on the one who drew the card. They have to be yes or no questions and one per person in the circle. If the answer is yes, you have to drink. If the answer is no then everyone else has to drink. Unfortunately for the person in the hotseat, everyone in the group generally asks questions that definitely have a yes answer. 

Connie: “Does your name start with E?” 

Sasha: “Are you wearing a green hoodie?” 

Marco: “Is your hair brown?” 

Sadly there is always one douchebag that asks a real dick of a question. Jean or Reiner is that douchebag 99% of the time. 

“Have you had sex with the midget yet?” Ah, tonight it’s Jean. I looked down into my cup as the blood rushed to my face. After a few seconds of me not drinking, Jean smirked and Reiner’s eyes grew to be about golf ball sized. “Come on Jeager! Worried it’ll be too small? You know what they say, small feet, small-“ 

Jean would have continued if Reiner hadn’t loudly interrupted him midway through his monologue on my sex life. “Okay! My turn! Eren, my question is… does Bertolt look fucking fantastic tonight or what?” 

I don’t think Bert’s face could have gotten any redder as he sputtered and tried to hide his face in his boyfriend’s shoulder. Laughing, I took a drink and the atmosphere lightened. Throughout the next hour we finished up the game and everyone broke up into smaller groups. I tried to play drunk twister but was the very first one out. 

“You look like you could use a refill.” Thomas had come up next to me and was watching Sasha, Connie, Marco, and Bertolt attempt to place their right hands on red while Reiner was shouting out instructions that usually had something to do with Bertolt putting his hand on Reiner’s ass. 

“Yeah that’d be great!” I said to Thomas as Marco collapsed on top of Sasha. Before I knew it, I had gone through another two mixed drinks and Thomas mixed them a lot stronger than I did. It was fine though. I felt great. Thomas and I were having what felt like a really serious heart to heart about the importance of kittens when I glanced down at my watch and realized that, holy shit, it was 2am. I patted down my pockets, looking for my phone as I said to Thomas, “Hey thanks for the drinks and the kitten talk and stuff but I gotta get going.” 

“Is somebody coming to get you?” Thomas asked. “Because I could take you home. I don’t mind. Or if you don’t want Mikasa to see you this drunk you could stay with me.” What a good guy. Thomas is always so nice. I couldn’t quite remember if Mikasa had gone to Annie’s tonight or not… I really didn’t want her to see me drunk. Thank God for Thomas. I was about to accept his offer when Armin popped up seemingly out of nowhere. 

“Eren! I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” He said, dragging my attention away from Thomas. “Levi’s on the phone!” 

“Who’s Levi?” Thomas asked peevishly. God I love that word: peevish. Makes me think of Harry Potter. 

“Levi is Eren’s boyfriend.” Armin answered Thomas for me. Mmmmmm Levi. I want to see him. I looked down at my phone and noticed that Levi’s face was on it. 

I brought my phone up to my ear quickly. “Levi! I miss you! What’re you doing?” 

He seemed amused as he replied, “Armin said you might need a ride home. Want me to come and get you?” I gasped and immediately said yes. Armin took my phone back to step outside and give Levi the address. 

“So, a boyfriend?” I’d completely forgotten that Thomas was there. For some reason he looked a little annoyed. 

“Yeah! It’s pretty new and stuff I guess but he’s fucking amazing! He hit me with his motorcycle!” I could feel myself giggling and I started to wonder if maybe I was a little too drunk. I looked back at Thomas, “How many shots did you put in those drinks?” 

“Only one or two. You’re losing your tolerance, Jaeger!” Thomas said smirking at me. 

“I’m a fucking bartender!” I laughed, “I can handle my alcohol!” 

“Then one more shot wouldn’t hurt, right?” 

“Of course not!” I scoffed, rising to the challenge. Thomas motioned for me to wait a second and dashed into the kitchen. Moments later he reemerged with a bottle of peppermint schnapps, a can of whipped cream, and a bottle of chocolate sauce. I took one look at the supplies and got down on my knees. Peppermint Patty Shots are delicious, if you’ve never tried them. They pour a shot (sometimes a little more) of the schnapps into your mouth along with some chocolate sauce and top it off with the whipped cream. You close your mouth and swish it together before swallowing it down. Thomas must have been pretty drunk too because he got a lot of the schnapps on my shirt. 

I stood back up after taking the shot and the apartment spun for a second before Armin was at my side. “Levi’s here! Let’s go out to his car, yeah?” I immediately perked up at the thought of seeing Levi but the car seemed miles away. 

Without Armin’s help, there is literally no way I would have made it to the car. He opened the passenger side door and helped me in, even buckling the seatbelt for me like I was a little kid again. “Mmmm thanks ya crazy blonde coconut. Love you to bits.”

Armin completely ignored me (a _rude_ blonde coconut) and turned to Levi. “He’s pretty trashed. I’m pretty sure his keys are somewhere in the kitchen but I couldn’t find them. Could you let him stay with you? Great thanks. Here’s my number. Call me if you need anything.” Levi barely had time to nod before Armin closed the car door. 

“Levi! I missed you so much! You’ve gotta meet my friends sometime! They’re so great! Even that stupid horse face is great! Not like as great as you but still pretty great!” I was smiling so hard. It was great. Everything was great. Levi was here. With me! He kept looking over at me and smiling, nodding at whatever I’d just said. 

He took me back to his apartment and helped me up to his door. I practically fell into the bed and would have gone straight to sleep if he hadn’t made me take off my shoes and change into a pair of sweats. 

\-------

“You okay in there?” I could hear Levi’s worried voice calling out to me through the door. Before I could answer him, my body convulsed and the contents of my stomach were violently introduced to Levi’s toilet. 

When I got control of my throat again I weakly answered his question, “Yeah. Don’t come in. I’m gross.” A couple more dry heaves and some furious scrubbing of my teeth with an extra toothbrush later and I was sitting at Levi’s kitchen table with a hammer banging out the stupidest beat on my skull. The toast and coffee he’d made for me were untouched. “Sorry about… well everything.” 

“It’s fine, brat.” Levi’s eyes scanned my entire body from the dark circles under my eyes to the sweatpants that sat haphazardly on my hips, one pant leg pulled up to my knee. He stopped when his eyes came back up to my face and he smirked. “I just expected our first full night together to go a little differently.” 

I spent about ten seconds considering being embarrassed before grinning like the idiot that I am. “Woah, that’s only if you take me dancing first… stud.” I never thought I’d get to hear a laugh like that come from Levi but his entire face scrunched up as he cracked up. I waited from him to finish laughing and asked “So what’re we doing today?” 

“Dancing, obviously. Now swallow your aspirin and finish your toast.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm sorry that this took so long. College is tough. Expect the next chapter on Monday.
> 
> Tumblr: bicyclestandard.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave comments or kudos :) I'd love feedback.
> 
> Also if you drink with friends: learn Circle of Death. It's a wild ride.


	8. Flexible plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porn with a side of awkward

After breakfast I was banished to his bedroom and its adjoining bathroom to change and shower. Apparently I was getting a mystery date. Levi had called Mikasa earlier this morning (I didn’t get up until around noon so he had plenty of time) and she had dropped off my backpack. I looked inside to find some cargo shorts, clean boxers (the thought of my little sister going through my underwear drawer was mortifying; I had some choice items in that drawer that most certainty were not underwear) and a clean pair of socks. Non-smelly feet are important when you ‘re going on a date. The only thing missing was a shirt. Well then. 

When I came back into the kitchen after my shower, Levi had his back to me, scrubbing the counters. I slipped my arms around his waist and pulled him against my chest, my head buried into his neck. “Are you shirtless?” I shrugged and began peppering kisses against his neck. There’s this one spot just behind his ear and if you kiss it and then tug on his earlobe ever so gently with your teeth- Ah, there we go. Levi’s breathing hitched. Suddenly Levi did a nice 180, hooking his arm around my waist half way through the spin so I had my back against the counter. 

And then we’re making out and all I can think about is the fact that the counter is digging into my ass and that Levi probably holds the Olympic gold medal in kissing. He was kissing me like it was his favorite thing in the world. I mean, it’s definitely one of _my_ favorite things. Kissing, when you get down to it, is hella awkward if you’re not very confident in your own abilities, but with Levi it felt incredibly natural. I know he probably had this whole date thing planned out but honestly, that’s not really what I want to be doing today. Levi had moved his mouth down and he’s kissing my neck with these big, open-mouthed kisses when I managed to stutter out, “Y-you know, we don’t have to go out. I mean, we could stay in, maybe take a nap, soft music… candles… and stuff.” He paused his appreciation of my neck and collarbone to look up and meet my eyes. 

“Are you sure? Uh, a nap would be good. Really good.” He chuckled, “But um, only if you’re uh, tired?” He was turning red. Oh my god Levi was blushing and it should have been cute, innocent-ish but it wasn’t. It was a fucking turn on. Literally I saw that blush and it went straight to my dick. He probably saw my gaze turn from happy and a little embarrassed to downright lustful so he hooked his arms under my ass and lifted me into the air. I took the golden opportunity this presented and kissed his lips hungrily. He turned us around and started walking to the bedroom so I moved my lips down to his neck. Purely so he’d be able to see, of course. 

He stopped just as we were about to pass the living room and asked me to let go. I was left standing in the living room a little confused as he pushed the coffee table up against the wall and walked over to the cabinet underneath the tv. He crouched down and fiddled with something inside of the cabinet and seconds later Sam Smith’s downright sensual voice came through his speakers. Levi stood back up and walked over to me and held out his hand, “May I have this dance?” I would have laughed if I didn’t feel like it would have ruined the moment. 

Levi quickly found out that Eren Jaeger is not built for dancing. I am not very coordinated nor do I have a good sense of rhythm so by the end of the second verse Levi had both arms around my neck and I had mine around his waist. We were swaying back and forth with the music, turning in lazy circles as Sam continued to serenade us. When the song changed to a slow Artic Monkeys song, Levi tilted his face up to mine and this time when we kissed it was slow and sweet. Well, it was until Levi pressed his palm against my crotch. The next minute I’m being led to the bedroom and my pants are feeling a bit tight. 

Once we got to his bedroom Levi used his hold on my hand to push me back against the bed and I couldn’t help but shiver at the sight of him holding himself over me with his arms on either side of my head. He began to lean down as if to kiss me but at the last second began making his way down my neck. When he got to to my collarbones I shuddered against his mouth. Levi smirked and continued his trail of kisses down my collarbone and stomach. Dude’s got some mad multitasking skills because while he kissed his way down my chest, his fingers were working on the button to my pants. Ugh. Dude. I’ve got to stop thinking this shit. 

I must have had a weird expression on my face because Levi paused and looked up at me. “What’s with the face?” 

I’m pretty sure my face turned five shades redder at his question. “It’s nothing. Um, I’m just an idiot.” He gave me an innocent and understanding smile that was entirely misleading as he palmed my cock through my underwear. My breath hitched and Levi’s attention turned downwards. He slowly eased off my pants and then his mouth was on my crotch and his tongue was licking me through my underwear. Why didn’t I have sex with him earlier? Seriously. Get your shit together Eren. Levi blew on my wet underwear and the sensation made me shiver. My fingers found his head and threaded through his hair as he continued to work on me. 

Suddenly I thought back to the first time we did anything sexual and how Levi had done all of the work himself. So I sat up and before Levi could question it, I grabbed his arms and pulled him up into my lap. My mouth found his neck and I went from leaving kisses on it to working on a hickey as my hand worked on getting his pants and underwear off. For a second we both had our hands on each other’s cocks and our arms got tangled. Our eyes met and I wanted to say something sexy so of course I said, “Can you get the fuck out of my way?” Great going, Eren. So suave. 

Levi, being the wonderful god of a man that he is, held back laughter as he obediently moved his hands out of my way. I cracked a smile and laid him on his back, pulling his pants and underwear completely off. Have I ever mentioned how awkward I am? Because I am hella awkward. I sat back and looked at his penis, hard as a fucking rock and a lot bigger than I had dared to hope it would be, long enough for him to clear his thought self-consciously. I looked back up at his face and explained, “It’s bigger than I thought it would be.” He didn’t even try to hold back his laughter at that one. 

I could feel myself blushing so to shut him up I leaned down and licked a stripe up the underside of his cock. Ah, where’s the laughing now Levi? I swirled my tongue around his head and poked my way around his slit. I’m not going to lie, blow jobs are not my strong suit but as I took his dick into my mouth he moaned, so I must have been doing something right. I bobbed up and down for a while, hollowing out my cheeks as I sucked him off, occasionally moaning around his dick because I know that it feels nice. I knew I couldn’t get him off completely with this though because my gag reflex is surprisingly serious. I feel like Levi wouldn’t be very amused if I threw up on his bed. 

Fortunately Levi tugged on my hair a moment later. “Look Eren let’s work on blowjobs another time okay? Because I want to fuck you. Like right now.” Wow. Eloquent. Not that I’m complaining though. I nodded and he used one hand to tug my lips up to meet his as his other hand reached over to his bedside table. My eyes followed his hands and I noticed for the first time that he had lube and condoms right there. Huh. That’s actually a smart idea. I can never find them when I need them. 

Levi and I sat up and he pulled my body closer to his as he flipped us over once again. If I’m not careful, I’m going to get motion sickness from all of this position flipping. While Levi spread a liberal amount of lube on his fingers, I realized that should probably take my underwear off. I tried to do a nice little show for him but after my underwear got stuck on my ankle. I gave up trying to sexy and covered my face with my hands. “I give up.” I groaned with my hands still covering my face. Every fucking time I tried to be sexy and cool I ended up looking like a complete loser. Why does Levi even like somebody like me? 

I hear him let out a downright sexy moan and I spread my fingers to see what had him so worked up. His eyes were looking me up and down as he said, “You look so good like that. All splayed out, just waiting to be filled up. Goddamn, Eren. You’re gorgeous.” I blushed and got half way through a mumbled thank you when I felt one of his long fingers enter me. It’s been a while since I’ve had sex and I am definitely not used to having something inside of me. It felt weird to be honest. But I’m a patient kid, so I didn’t say anything as he pushed another finger inside and began stretching me out. By the time he added the third finger I was used to the sensation and was so fucking ready to have him inside of me. 

“Hurry the fuck up.” I growled as he kept curling his fingers inside of me. He brushed up against my sweet spot- ah thank you God for the prostate- and all of my frustration melted away as a wave of pleasure racked through my body. Levi chuckled and removed his fingers, aligning his dick with my entrance. Without a warning he pushed in and slowly filled me up. “Shit Eren, you’re so fucking warm. Goddamn Eren. So fucking tight too. You’re incredible. You okay? Feel good? Yeah? I’m going to move now.” Levi kept up his monologue as he set a rough pace and oh my god someone get me an IQ test because I was an idiot not to have had sex with him before. The man knew what he was doing as he assaulted my prostrate. “I’m getting close.” He mumbled after a little while. His hand snaked down in between my legs to stroke my dick in time with his thrusts. I couldn’t take much more after that. I began chanting his name and a minute later I came on my chest and his hand with a shout of his name. That seemed to send him over the edge too because a few more erratic thrusts and his movements stopped. 

He slowly pulled out of me and carefully tied off the condom. Levi got out of bed and threw away the condom before leaving the room. I watched him walk out but was still riding the high of my orgasm to say anything. He came back a moment later with a wet towel that he used to clean me off. “Hey, come here.” I said as he made to get up again. He sat back down and I pulled him down to me, pecking him on the lips before he gave up and cuddled up next to me. Fuck real dates. I like this so much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. 1 week and 1 day late. I hate me.  
> Seriously though I got a severe concussion and couldn't look at a screen for more than five minutes until about Friday. Then I just had the hardest time writing this. Smut is tough guys. Especially because the other fic I've been working on has such a different Eren and Levi. It's hard to get into the right headspace.
> 
> So yeah comments and kudos make my day~ They also help on days when I just can't get up the motivation to write.
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr bicyclestandard.tumblr.com


	9. Knock Knock

“There’s someone at the door.”

“So there is.”

“Gonna go see who it is?”

“Fuck that, it’s cold out there.”

“…”

“Jesus Christ.”

“They’re not leaving.”

“Check the door yourself if you’re so fucking worried about it.” I glared at Levi as I crawled out from under the warm covers. He looked up at me before snuggling deeper into the blankets. The man may have been a sarcastic as fuck motorcycle man that wears leather jackets and is too cool for skool but he still snuggles into his comforter and I really like that about him. 

“You’re an awful human being.” I grumbled as I pulled on a pair of flannel pajama pants. Levi sent me a complete shit eating grin that only fuelled my actions as I yanked the covers off of his naked body and ran out of the bedroom. It'd been a few weeks since our first (awkward) night of sex and I'd like to think that my blow jobs have improved. Life was good, you know? I was still laughing and clutching the comforter when I answered the door and the guy knocking (at goddamn 7am I might add) just looked at me, wide eyed and confused.

“Can I help you?” I asked after a pretty awkward silence.

“Who the fuck are you?” Okay wow rude. I’m here by labeling him as the Rude Man. Rude Man had clearly gotten over his surprise because he’d started eyeing me suspiciously.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” I snapped back. Nobody has ever accused me of being slow to anger, that’s for sure. When Levi came around the corner from his bedroom he found Rude Man and I in a pretty intense glaring match. My wonderful boyfriend sighed and walked over to the door, slipping a hand around my waist as he faced the Rude Man. I let out a breath I wasn’t aware I’d been holding as he addressed the Rude Man.

“Do you need something, Farlan? Or can I go back to bed? You know the normal place to be on a Sunday morning at 7 fucking am.” Levi’s entire line was delivered with his normal blank expression but I could tell he was annoyed at more than being up early. It surprised me actually. Levi isn’t normally as hotheaded as I am. I slid my arm around his shoulders and started rubbing small circles into his arm. His eyes flicked up to me for a second and his expression softened for a moment before he turned back to the Rude M- Farlan. I’ve really got to stop nicknaming people. 

Farlan seemed a lot less conferential with Levi as he nervously wrung his hands. “I just haven’t really seen you these past couple of months and you know I used to see you at least once a day if not more, you know just in like passing or what ever, and I thought it was really strange that I hadn’t run into you and then I was reading the paper and I read this story about a guy that got killed in his house and nobody found him for nearly four months because they all thought he just really liked his privacy, you know? So I started to get worried and then I was laying up in bed and I was scared you were hurt or dead or something so I came to check.” The poor guy said all of this in one breath and Levi and I stared at him for a second or two in awe before Levi finally nodded.

“Well, thanks for caring Farlan but I’m okay.” Levi briefly put a hand on the Rude Man’s shoulder before turning around and pulling me back into his apartment while he closed the door. “Call or something next time. See you around.” He tossed out over his shoulder. 

“So who exactly is he?” I said as we walked back to the bedroom. “I think he might have a thing for you.” Levi paused from getting back into bed and looked up at me. He sighed and left the room with a quiet “I gotta take a piss.”

What the hell? This whole morning had been incredibly weird. I mean, I’m not the kind of person that’ll pry into your past personal life but when it literally comes banging on the door at fucking 7am, I think I have a right to know what’s going on. I swaddled myself in his blankets and the comforter I stole as I stewed in my own piss poor attitude. I’d just gotten to an all new level of annoyed (“I barely know anything about his fucking past and he knows practically everything about me!” (I should wear a disclaimer that says ‘Cranky before 10am’)) when Levi came back with a mug of tea or himself and a mug of coffee for me. He set the mugs down on the bedside table before slipping into bed pulling my cocoon of blankets towards him. I extracted my hand from my blanket burrito and made grabbing motions with my hand until he chuckled and handed me the mug. 

“So Farlan is my neighbor. We used to fuck.” Levi’s never really had the best delivery style. I nearly choked on my coffee at his blunt explanation and couldn’t speak for a couple of moments. I tried to convey my question through my eyes and I might have telepathy or something because Levi turned his head to look me in the eyes before answering my silent question. “The last time we hooked up was the day after I hit you with my bike.”

I nodded my head at his explanation and swallowed another mouthful of coffee. I noticed that his mug of tea was still on the bedside table untouched. “Um, I know that ultimatums are kind of shitty so I’ll not, but, like, that guy really likes you so I think it’d be a good idea to maybe distance yourself from him or something?” 

“What do you think I’ve been doing?” Levi rolled his eyes before continuing, “He came over here because he hadn’t seen me in a while.” 

“I mean, yeah, but like, keep it up and stuff? Maybe explain to him that you’re in a legit relationship or something? You probably should have, like, introduced me or whatever.” The more I thought about it, the more it bothered me that Levi didn’t actually mention me at all to Farlan when we’ve been together for a few months now. Like, I assumed this was kind of serious. Does he not feel that way?

“You sound like such a fucking college girl when you’re annoyed. Look I’m sorry I didn’t “introduce you or whatever” but in case you haven’t noticed, it’s fucking early and cold as shit. I’m not exactly at full mental capacity right now. So sorry, okay? If you want we can argue about this later but I just want to go back to fucking sleep.” Well then. I was still pretty miffed about this whole thing but he clearly didn’t want to talk about it right now. I handed him my empty mug silently and rolled myself back into my blanket burrito, faced away from my Motorcycle Man and tried to go back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the second to last chapter of The Bartender and the Motorcycle Man! Thank you all so much for reading and commenting and leaving kudos. It means so much to me especially on my first attempt at fan fiction.  
> I'm currently writing another ereri story that's quite different from this one and I'll probably post the first chapter of that sometime this weekend maybe so if you'd check it out I'd love you forever!
> 
> If you wanna say hi my blog is bicyclestandard.tumblr.com
> 
> As always, please leave comments and kudos! I love to hear from you guys and if you think I need to work on something don't hesitate to let me know!


	10. Gift of the Magi Stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it! This is the end of my very first fanfic! Sorry I'm a sporadic updater. I'm not gonna lie, writing is tough. Before BaMM I had no clue how to write a story. Like 0 knowledge. lol. whoops. But thank you so much to everyone that commented, subscribed, marked for later, left kudos, or even just read. I appreciate every single one of you so fucking much. You're all incredible people. Thank you! Thank You! THANK YOU!!! But please, help a poor writer out and comment and leave kudos and stuff. Especially on things like stuff I should work on as a writer, your thoughts on the fic, questions about the timeline because it's a wee bit confusing, anything and everything really. Please don't be shy. 
> 
> OK so anyways, I've started a new long term fic. It's not posted yet because DUDE it's long and I'm trying to get a bit more of it done before I send it off into the big bad world. It's a high school AU though. Still Eren and Levi. top bruh. I fixed up my writing process a lot and have put a shit ton of time into it. Hopefully you'll all read it and love it :)
> 
> Next: I made a new tumblr so I can follow people back and ya know, not have to hide it from people who see my normal blog.  
> Pls follow me. Pls talk to me. I'll love you forever. Also I post writing updates on it. (And other snk, ereri/riren stuffs).  
> Anyways: bicyclestandard.tumblr.com 
> 
> Finally: Thank you for reading!!!!

Three days. It’s been three whole days. Mikasa was spending the week at the shore with Annie’s family so Levi and I had made plans to spend the entire week with me staying at his place. Instead of the sex filled week I’d hoped for we were walking on eggshells. All because of that stupid thing with Farlan on Sunday. It fucking ruined everything. After we’d gone back to sleep, we hadn’t talked about what happened. I wanted to talk about it, figure it out, navigate my way through what had happened and why I was upset but Levi seemed completely content to never bring it up again. I don’t want to be the whiney boyfriend that is always bringing up old shit but I can’t help that it bothers me. 

It felt like we were just tiptoeing around each other, scared to ruin the false calm we’d created. We fell into a routine. Levi woke up first and made breakfast. I got up second and ate that breakfast. Levi goes to work. A couple of hours later I go to work. Levi comes home and starts on dinner. Three hours later I come home and we eat said dinner. We watch television until 10pm, side by side on the couch and then we go to bed. No sex. No kissing. No cuddling. It’s bullshit. But I smile and crack jokes about whatever stupid tv show we’re watching and compliment his cooking because it is always good and do whatever little things I can to make him happy. And Levi’s gracious. He’s sweet to me and cooks and cleans and watches the truly awful reality shows with me because that’s probably what he thinks I want. Maybe he thinks I want space or something. 

Nothing could be further from the truth. But this is still relatively new. Sure I’m comfortable around him and he lets most of his guard down around me but I ’m too scared to lose him, the one solid good thing in my life right now, that I’m nervous and on edge. I don’t want to push him or make him talk about something he doesn’t want to. I don’t want to make a big deal out of something trivial and lose him. So I stayed quiet. 

Thursday rolled around and because it was my day off I decided to do something special for Levi. Fuck doing nothing. Fuck eggshells. I’m all about that taking chances shit. So here’s me, about to take some goddamn chances. A quick phone call to Mikasa (about step 1) and then Armin (about steps 2 and 3) to get some advice and I was ready. Between the three of us we’d come up with a fool proof plan to get Levi and I back to normal. 

**Step 1: Butter him up.**

The apartment had been getting steadily messier the more time I spent there so I spent the entire morning and part of the afternoon cleaning. Like hardcore cleaning. I dusted and vacuumed and mopped and scrubbed until the entire apartment sparkled even more than usual. I beat the rugs, cleaned the shower, and even borrowed a power washer from his neighbor so I could clean Levi’s small back porch. I organized the movies and video games in the living room, did two loads of laundry and baked a fucking apple cake. Who doesn’t like apple cake? No one. Plus now the whole apartment smells absolutely amazing. 

**Step 2: Alcohol.**

Now I am a professional bartender. I know my alcohol and I know just what kind to use to get things back on track. You have to be careful because it can’t be something that’ll give you a wicked hangover in the morning plus you want to seem classy so liquor’s out. Beer is even more unrefined and takes too long to get drunk off of so that’s gone too. Now, wine. Wine is a gift from the alcoholic gods up in where ever. Olympus maybe. Thanks Dionysus. You da bomb. I took the bus to get to the Total Wine store halfway across the city because I am a good boyfriend who really needs some nice ass wine. I picked out a nice merlot and a decent chardonnay and wistfully looked at the super fancy bottles of wine further down the row. It’s times like these that I really wished that I could afford to drop a hundred bucks on a bottle of wine but it’s so far out of my budget that it’s ridiculous. It’s silly too because the brands I got were good brands. Like a solid $28 drain on my wallet per bottle. Add in the brie and gouda I bought to go with the wine and I can easily say that my wallet is now quite a bit lighter. But if my plan works than it’s totally worth it. 

**Step 3: seduction.**

Think lace. Think thigh highs. Think Eren’s attempt to ooze sex appeal. That’s what I’m going for with this. I paired the absolutely sinful black lacy panties, garter and thigh highs with an extra large sweater that barely covers my ass and a pair of shorts that I stole from Mikasa’s closet. I’m about 90% sure she won’t mind. Short shorts aren’t really her style anyway. The outfit made me feel so incredibly proud of how good the earlier mentioned ass looks in it. I feel like it wouldn’t work if I wasn’t confident wearing it so I wore it around the apartment for the rest of the afternoon to get comfortable in it. Confidence is key. 

I know that Levi will get home sometime after five and goddammit I am _ready_. Dinner is started and in the oven. Cheese platter thing is made and the fancy ass wine is out. The apartment looks fan-fucking-tastic because of all the time I spent cleaning and the apple cake is sitting on a clear cake stand looking amazing. I am definitely housewife material. Now I just have to pull all of this off and hopefully everything with Levi and I will be back on track. 

As I was bent over a pan in the oven, flipping the potatoes I heard the front door open and close and Levi yell out, “Eren I’m home.” He came into the kitchen while I was still bent over and I waited a second before straightening up so he could get a good look at my ass. Because damn, I knew it looked hella fine. I turned to look at him, spatula in hand and the first thing I noticed was his face. His mouth was slightly open and his eyes were wide. They flicked up to my face and I gave him my best sexy smile before I noticed the flowers in his hand. Oh shit. Are those for me? 

Levi’s eyes worked their way back up to my face and he sent me a small smile as his cheeks flushed a nice shade of pink. Flushed Levi is probably one of my favorite Levi’s. He licked his lips before addressing me, “So, uh, I know things have been kind of weird lately but I’m really sorry about the whole Farlan thing. I’ll call him tomorrow and tell him all about you and everything…” His voice trailed off and he walked across the room to hand me the flowers. My smile turned a little more sweet as I leaned down to smell them, never taking my eyes away from his face. Levi’s smile grew a little wider and his hands cupped my face before pulling it down to meet his. We kissed slowly, sweetly. It felt like we were rediscovering each other. 

When we broke apart I gestured to the kitchen behind me, “So this was my version of an apology. I’m sorry I overreacted. I just kind of thought you didn’t feel like we were serious or something? Because Levi, I, I love you.” I hadn’t really thought about it but yeah. This is it. This is definitely love. It feels, well, it feels amazing. I don’t think I’ll ever be the kind of person that’ll sit down and contemplate the meaning of love because I just don’t have to. I already know, without a doubt. I love Levi. And he’s staring at me, all surprised and happy and blushing and I can hear him say the words back to me. Not for the first time, I thanked my lucky stars for that stupid (okay it’s actually rad as fuck) motorcycle. It brought me to my motorcycle man. 

In the end, my nice dinner and fancy wine didn’t really make that much of a difference, though the as we cuddled in post orgasm content, Levi remarked that his apartment had never looked better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also the chapter title refers to _The Gift of The Magi_ by O. Henry. Basically they both sacrifice to give the other a better life but their sacrifices don't work and it's all dramatic irony and sad feelings but true love, ya dig?


End file.
